What now?
by TheSirPeras
Summary: Follow the adventures of Ash's old friend from Hoenn, Tyson, after he won the Hoenn League!


1st chapter: Now what?

Narrator: After the Hoenn League came to an end, and the world witnessed a tall and skinny trainer, with brown spiky hair lift the trophy, he left. His name is Tyson. He got on a ship to Slateport City in sunny day. He got on the ship with his partner, a Meowth that wore boots and a hat, and just left. To where, however?

Tyson _(standing at the stern of the ship, with his loyal Meowth next to him)_: Well Meowth, this is the first time we won the league. _(Tyson looks at Meowth, and the latter looks at his owner, and they both start smiling)._

Meowth (_smirking_): Me-owth!

Tyson: You know, the moment you used Iron Tail on that Magmar in the finals… My heart… it skipped a beat. I was so happy and proud of you buddy. I still am.

Meowth (stands calmly, _crosses arms and nods, very proudly_): "Meowth… Meowth meowth…"

Tyson _(looks up, gazes at the shining stars_): "We've been on this ship for some hours now, shall we head inside? It's getting late now…

Meowth (shakes his head): Meowth, Meowth.

Tyson (looks down to Meowth, with a calm expression): Ah I see… You want to breathe some fresh air huh Meowth? This does feel good though. The gentle, fresh breeze blowing in our faces… The water looks amazing too… Look, you can even see the reflex of the moon and the stars on the sea…

Meowth (nods and smiles): Meowth…

Tyson (looking to the sea): I must say though. The battle that really marked me was against Ash. Man, was he good! When I saw Pikachu had been defeated, I sort of felt bad for Ash. Then, however, the smile on his face; the look in his eyes; He was so proud of Pikachu. It made me happy, and I think it made Ash a stronger trainer.

Ash (_leans down and grabs Pikachu_): Hey pal, are you okay?

Pikachu (_smiling_): Pika pi.

Ash: You were great Pikachu. You gave it everything you had.

Pikachu: Pikachu…

Tyson (_walks up to Ash_): Hey, thanks a lot Ash! That was an awesome battle!

(_Tyson stretches his arm, to shake Ash's hands_)

Ash: No, I'm the one who should be thanking you.

_(Ash stretches his arm, shaking hands with Tyson)_

Tyson (_looks down to Meowth, and excitingly, puts his arm up_): Meowth, let's give it our best! From now on, let's travel that extra mile! What do you say?!

Meowth (_follows Tyson's gesture_): MEOWTH!

(_Tyson and Meowth head inside to their small room and they take a nap._)

Captain (_announcing on the microphone_): We will soon embark in Slateport City.

Tyson _(stretches his arms and yawns)_: Ah, finally! Meowth, wake up pal. It's time to go.

Meowth (_sits on the side of the bed, scratching his eyes_): Meowth?

Tyson: Yeah silly. It's time to go to Slateport City! We're almost home.

(_Tyson grabs his bag, and leaves the room with Meowth. They head outside and walk to the bow. After a couple of minutes, the ship embarks in the blue, big harbor. There was another big, white and red ship with the initials S.S.T on it. Tyson and Meowth leave, looking around)_

Tyson _(still looking around_): "Now, where could he be? I told grandpa to be here around this time… Oh wait, there he is! Hahaha!"

_(Tyson points at an old, chubby man, with a big smile on his face. He runs to his grandpa, while Meowth follows him)_

Wattson (_laughing very loud_): "Hey there kid! Hahaha!"

Tyson _(smiling)_: "Hey grandpa! It's been a while!"

Wattson: "It sure has! I saw how you won the Hoenn League! Very impressive, I must say! Your Pokemon were amazing! Hahahaha!"

Tyson: "Thanks! My Pokemon were truly amazing!"

Meowth _(sharpening his nails, and nodding at the same time)_: "Me-owth."

Wattson (_looks down_): "Oh! And there's the star of the show! The Meowth in boots, or as I like to call him, the Puss in Boots! Your battle skills were outstanding!"

_(Meowth jumps up and scratches Wattson's face)_

Tyson: "Yeah, never call him that. He hates it… My face felt terrible for the first weeks that I owned Meowth…" _(Tyson starts laughing, and Meowth starts smiling)_

Wattson: "Well, shall we go then? Ever since you left, I and a couple of others that worked on New Mauville built lifts from here to Mauville, to make access easier for those who don't own bikes. You can go from Mauville to Slateport quickly and easily now!"

_(They all walk out. They walk past the big Pokemon Center, the ancient museum, the normally busy market, until they get to the beach, where the waves hit the shore hard. Since it's still night, there's only a few people. All are heading to the lifts.)_

Tyson (_with an amazed expression on his face_): "Woah! You guys built this when I was out?"

Wattson _(laughing in a proud way_): "Hahaha, yes we did! It didn't even take us very long!"

Tyson: "Well, good job. It's huge!"

Wattson: "Yep! And look, we're also building some from here to Dewford, to make access easier again, of course."

Tyson (_with his eyes and mouth wide opened, showing a very impressed expression_): "Awesome! Let's go then."

_(They go through the big sliding doors, walk to the brown counter and get some tickets. They then sit on their lift seats. Each cabin is colored with a very light blue, and has big windows so everyone can see the view.)_

Tyson (_looking down_): "The view is amazing! Woah what's that big house?" (_Tyson points down, intrigued.)_

Wattson: "Oh, that's the Trick House! The owner has added a bunch of trick rooms since you left."

Tyson: "Oh, I see… Good to see that Hoenn is developing."

_(The lifts arrive in Mauville City, behind the Pokemon Center. Tyson, Meowth and Wattson leave the building, and head home)_

Tyson _(looking at his house. It's a big yellow house, with a garden. Murkrow could be heard on the trees around it_): "Ah, home sweet home. It seems like nothing has changed here."

Wattson: "Nope. Well, I'm gonna leave you guys alone, so you can rest. Good bye Tyson! Meowth!"

_(Wattson leaves to his house, while Tyson and Meowth enter the house)_

Tyson _(walks up to his room with Meowth_): "Well, here's my room. There's the desk where I used to study before I went on my journey. Here's the bed… and here's your bed. (Tyson looks at Meowth and smiles)

_(He grabs a blanket and a basket, and puts it together on the floor, next to his bed. There is also a desk with a computer on it. There are even a lot of books about Pokemon on the desk. )_

Tyson (_smiling_): "There, you can sleep here."

Meowth _(lies down under the blanket_): "Meowth…"

Tyson (_lies down on his bed, turns off the lights_): "Well… good night Meowth, it's been a long day."

_(The next morning, Tyson wakes up to the sound of the doorbell)_

**_"Triiimmmm"_**

Tyson (_gets up_): "Oahh… I'm coming! I'm coming!"

_(Tyson goes down the stairs and heads to his door, while the bell is still ringing. He then opens the door)_

Mailman: "Hey there Tyson! Good work at the league!"

Tyson (_embarrassed_): "Oh thanks! Haha."

Mailman (_gives Tyson a letter_): "Well, here's your mail!"

Tyson (_closing the door_): "Thanks!"

_(Tyson goes to the living room, puts the letter on the table, and sits on the couch)_

Tyson (_puts his hands on his head_): Ah… I wonder… what should I do now?

_(Meowth comes down the stairs, and sits next to Tyson)_

Tyson (_patting Meowth's back_): "Hey there Meowth. How are you?"

Meowth (_grins_): "Meowth..."

Tyson (_looks up_): "Hey Meowth. I still have the trophy in my bag; let's take a look at it."

_(Tyson takes the Hoenn League trophy and sets it on the table)_

Tyson: "Hm… So many good memories… What now though?"

Meowth (looks up as well): "Me…owth…"

Tyson: "Hm… well, let's see what the letter says…"

_(Tyson opens the letter, and starts reading)_

_Dear Tyson,_

_ We saw how you won the Hoenn League. How you battled with all you had. The bond between you and your Pokemon is superb! Meet us in Sootopolis City, at 10 pm tomorrow._

_Sincerely, the Elite 4 Committee_

Tyson: "Hey Meowth, wait a bit here."

Meowth (_nods_): "Meowth."

_(Tyson stands up, grabs the trophy and goes upstairs, to his room. He puts the trophy right next to his Pokemon books)_

Tyson (_looks at the trophy one last time and smiles)_: Hmm…

(Tyson heads downstairs again, goes next to the couch and looks at Meowth)

Tyson (_with a huge smile on his face, while his heart beat quicker than normally_): "Well Meowth, I know what we're doing next."

_(Meowth stand up, with a new look on their faces. They looked happy, excited. They had a new journey) _


End file.
